Sweet Addictions
by Mingamelon
Summary: In an attempt to help Prussia kick his smoking habit for good, Austria suggests that he put something else in his mouth instead. One-Shot, PrussiaAustria smut.


**Author's Note:** De-anoning from the Hetalia Kink Meme. The request- _Nation A is addicted to smoking. They have tried to quit in the past, but they always come back to it eventually. Nation B is in a relationship with A, and they can see the struggles that A is going through to quit smoking. So, B suggests that A stick something else in his mouth for a while to at least help with the need to have something in their mouth._

I don't usually write fics where Austria is the instigator, but that's how this one turned out. I like the idea of Prussia and Austria having these kind of "sarcasm battles", so the change is more than welcome~ I also tried something very different for me- making this story more dialogue heavy and showing more of how Prussia and Austria speak to each other than how they physically act around each other.

I don't own Hetalia, Prussia, or Austria!

* * *

><p>"Damn it, I know they're here somewhere..." Prussia growled as he rooted through the long grass of the garden. His eyes soon fell upon a small box of cigarettes, which he promptly seized and made his way back to the garden bench.<p>

Flipping the box open, he fished out a smoke with a shaking hand and lit it. The scent that wreathed around him alone was intoxicating, and the feeling of the steady, first drag was indescribable to his nicotine-starved mind.

Somber peace washed over him as he relaxed on the garden bench. Prussia had tried time and time again to kick his smoking habit only to end up right where he was now, cigarette in mouth, cursing his lack of will.

Prussia had made the snap decision to quit after a heated argument with Austria. Deep down, he knew Austria was only concerned about his health and well being, but that didn't stop Prussia from hotheadedly throwing his last pack of smokes out the window to prove he really could quit this time, cold turkey.

He hadn't slept properly since then, the pains of withdrawal holding all hope of peaceful rest hostage, despite the steady breath of his partner beside him. The germanic nation wracked his brain for answers- why was letting this go so damn _hard_?

"I'm such a fuckin' wreck." Prussia murmured around the bundle clenched firmly in his mouth.

"Not the exact wording I would use, but..." An unmistakable voice trailed over to him.

Prussia immediately sat upright and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, sending the ashes scattering. "Roderich, how long have you-?"

"When you started." Prussia chanced a guilty glance at Austria's face and instantly regretted it. He would have given anything to see Austria's typical scorn or annoyance, but no, it was something worse- _concern_. Guilt settling in his stomach, he made sure to avoid Austria's eyes as his partner sat next to him on the garden bench.

"I don't need your pity." The high of his first smoke in God knows how long was waining, and Prussia took a deep drag to rekindle the feeling.

"I'm not extending it." Austria matched his temperament, though his voice was annoyingly cool and even.

"Then what do you want?" Prussia had to hold himself back from snapping at him.

Austria paused, choosing his wording carefully. "Have you ever considered putting something else in your mouth whenever you have the urge to smoke?"

"What kind of question- Of course I thought of that! Gum, toothpicks, bendy straws..." Prussia remembered leaving hundreds of those multicolored straws, thoroughly gnawed, around the house for Austria to find. He idly lifted the cigarette to his lips, ready to give it one last go before trashing it.

"Would I suffice?"

The question, so bold and coming from a person like Austria, made Prussia inhale so fast he almost swallowed the remains of his cigarette. Sputtering, he snubbed the bundle out on the side of the garden bench. "Excuse me?"

"I'll explain it to you simply- for every time you crave a cigarette, I'll allow you to go down on me."

"Y-your kidding, right?" Prussia couldn't believe his ears.

"Not at all. This is a very serious manner." Austria's tone firmly reflected that.

Prussia didn't believe him. "You know better than anyone how much I used to smoke. Think you can handle it?" He challenged his partner sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have offered unless I thought I could."

"If we agree, don't think you can get out of it because you have a headache or something-"

"Of course not."

"-Or if it's in the middle of the night-"

"Sounds reasonable to me."

"-Or if I don't even want it, but _need_ it-"

"I'll make it enjoyable."

That last retort made Prussia turn his head and stare. Surely that last sentence didn't just get spoken from _Austria_ of all people?

The look of concern had left his partner's face, now replaced with stern determination, fueled by his desire to help Prussia out in any way he could. On one hand, the germanic nation found what Austria was trying to achieve to be genuinely thoughtful, but on the other, Prussia's pride wouldn't let him to agree to something like this so submissively.

"Fine. Go on and whip it out." He demanded.

"Aren't you the gluttonous one..." Austria smirked.

"Not backing out, are you?" Prussia asked smugly.

"That would be rather rude of me-"

Prussia interrupted Austria by dragging him into a rough kiss, one hand held firmly on the back of Austria's head while the other traced feather-light touches down his stomach and thigh.

"You talk too much." The germanic nation growled, accenting every word with delicate nips and kisses down Austria's neck. Austria responded by clasping one hand on Prussia's shoulder and the other holding tight to his silver hair.

Moving his hand past Austria's thigh, Prussia teasingly traced the outline of his partner's cock against his pants. He felt Austria's breath, hot and heavy, on his neck as he gently undid the brunet's pants and firmly stroked his member, easing it to full hardness.

Prussia licked his lips in anticipation. He didn't even need to ask if Austria was ready. He could practically _taste_ the waves of wanting rolling off of his partner, and settled himself between Austria's legs.

_You'd better be ready to play by my rules._ The germanic nation snarked to himself as he lightly moved his tongue over the head of Austria's cock, prompting a sharp intake of breath from the other nation at the sudden change in contact. Prussia proceeded to run the length of his tongue slowly up and down Austria's shaft, igniting soft moans of pleasure from his partner.

Pleased with the other nation's response, Prussia slowly took the head of Austria's cock into his mouth, making sure to run his teeth softly over the sensitive flesh.

"Ngh-!"

Prussia hummed satisfyingly, the vibrations channeling through Austria's dick and causing his partner to weave a hand through Prussia's hair. The germanic nation relaxed his throat and eased Austria's length in, moving his tongue against the underside of Austria's cock as he went.

He picked up the pace and quickly bobbed his head. He felt Austria's fingers roughly grab hold of his hair as a heavy moan escaped his lips.

"Gilbert-! I'm going to-"

Prussia didn't need to hear Austria's warning. He felt his partner's cock twitch and anticipated it, taking Austria fully into his mouth. A second later, he felt the pulse of release and Austria's hot seed shooting down his throat, a chorus of lustful moans following in its wake.

The germanic nation continued to suck until Austria had gone soft, and gently released his partner's cock out of his mouth. With a satisfied sigh, Prussia rested his head on Austria's leg, soothed by his partner's breath as it steadied from the high of release.

Austria gently stroked Prussia's hair as he looked down on him. He let the silence between them linger for a few more seconds before asking. "Will this be a proper substitute?"

Prussia nodded his head against Austria's leg. "I thought the point was to do something less... _addicting_." He said with a grin.

All Austria could do was smile softly in response.


End file.
